interbellumfandomcom-20200215-history
Germany/CtW Information
Stormfronts CtW CtW objectives *Seize control of Praha, Bratislava, Copenhagen, Gdansk, and Wien. *Outlive the USSR and Poland. Notes *Initial difficulty: Medium *Number of capitals: 1 (Berlin-Brandenburg) *Number of armies: 1 *Initial resources: 50 tribute *Allies: Republic of China, Oslo Group, British Commonwealth *Diplomatic personality: Honourable, amicable After having barely survived an attempt to seize your lands by Poland thanks to British intervention, you now must rebuild Germany and spread your influence far and wide in order to survive a possible war against Russia or even your old enemy, France. Italy tends to be hostile towards you at the beginning, so keeping Mussolini's influence in Europe is key, until he begins to make moves against Turkey, Greece and Ethiopia. The best way to curry his favour is to wait for him to declare war against any three of this nations, and then voice your stance to support him when the Oslo Group denounces him. Domination CtW CtW objectives *Conquer Eastern Europe, Western Europe, Northern Europe, and Equatorial Africa *Outlive the USSR. Notes *Initial difficulty: Medium *Number of capitals: 1 (Berlin-Brandenburg) *Number of armies: 1 *Initial resources: 100 tribute, Propaganda *Allies: Finland, Republic of China, Oslo Group *Diplomatic personality: Honourable, amicable The German campaign begins in the summer of 1934, with the Nazi regime well entrenched and poised to assume control, but there are several issues that bar your way to eventual conquest of Europe and Africa: armies. Unlike the great powers of the West, such as Poland or France (which have 2 armies each) or the British Commonwealth which has a whopping 9 armies, Germany has only 1 capital and 1 army, making it difficult to create a Reich for one year, much less and thousand years. Thus, the early part for Germany will involve gathering allies and vassals. Fortunately for Germany, it has a friend in both the Republic of China and Finland, thus ensuring a higher than normal trade income than would be for others, as well as a slew of smaller states around it which can provide allies. Although the major powers of the European continent - Britain, France, Poland and the USSR - tend to be antagonistic, there are others factions which are receptive to German influence. Try to forge alliances quickly or create satellites as quickly as possible so you can use their territories as buffers and their armies if vassalised. Italy, although initially antagonistic, can be easily won over as an ally to your cause. The other states which make possible vassals include Greece, Bulgaria, Turkey, Iraq, Iran, Romania and Hungary, which will have differing demands that must be fulfilled before you can occupy them as your satellites. The Oslo Group also possesses many supply centres of interest to you in Europe - mostly located in Albania and Austria, but they will be unwilling like many others to sell you land - you must find another means of obtaining them, bar war - attack too early, and most European nations will attack you. Greece is of vital strategic importance because of its alliance with the British and its control of the eastern Mediterranean. Breaking Britain's stranglehold on Greece would be in your best interests. The Spanish and Portuguese may ally with you but do not expect any help from them whatsoever. Dragging Brazil into your sphere of influence is difficult but not impossible. Once you have a sufficient number of armies, the next task is to conquer Europe - Poland, because of its geostrategic isolation, is a vital target but some accommodation of the Russian giant must be found in order to isolate it fully. The next thing you will then need to do would be to isolate Russia, France and Britain from one another and take them apart piecemeal. Of these factions, the Soviets may prove to be the hardest faction to beat because of the location of its armies - Russia's initial armies are all based in the West and the Caucasus, so you will need to be careful. With each enemy you conquer, you will be faced with a dilemma - either to annex their territories and claim their resources for your own, or to simply occupy them and keep their existing armies and industrial income for yourself. Note that if you occupy them, another faction that attacks later on can easily turn them against you. In short, #Gather allies to boost tribute and to buy vassals. #Form an alliance with Italy to secure your southern borders against France. #Gain control of Poland through force or diplomacy to gain control of more armies and to form a buffer with Russia. #Isolate Russia, France and Britain from one another and take them apart piecemeal. #Pacify enemies by choosing a proper balance between outright brutality and diplomacy. Leaders Germany has three leaders, depending on various circumstances: *The initial leader is Adolf Hitler (Devious, Appealable) *If Germany is occupied by the Allies (USA, Britain, and possibly Argentina) Adolf Hitler is replaced with Konrad Adenauer (Neutral, Appealable) *If it is occupied by a communist Argentina, USSR, Iraq, or even the CSR, the German leader is changed to Walter Ulbricht (Neutral, Belligerent) *If Germany is taken by Japan or Italy, Hitler is deposed and replaced with Heinrich Himmler or Karl Doenitz, depending on circumstances (Devious, Amicable) *If Germany is occupied by a non-Axis, non-Comintern, non-Allied state like the Oslo Group, the Netherlands or Poland, the leader becomes Carl Goerdeler so long as the Axis has not been formed yet.He also replaces Hitler if the Spanish Civil War and Winter War are won by pro-communist forces. (Unreliable, Neutral) Although the Germans are often the primary antagonsts in the American, British and Soviet CtWs, the behaviour of the AI Germany is more complex. If the Spanish Civil War is won by the Republic, Germany usually ceases attacking and will appeal to Britain, Poland and the Oslo Group for help once the Soviet Union begins attacking Finland. This is possible if you are playing as either the Soviets, Italians, and French, and have direct access to intervene in Spain. Territories covered Central Europe: *Berlin-Brandenburg Western Europe: *Hamburg *München *Köln *Hannover